Felicidades, Son Gohan
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: Videl, por una circustancia cuenta lo que pasó después de su boda con el saiyajin, y algo nuevo aparecerá en su vida. One-Shot


**Un One-Shot de la historia después del matrimonio de Videl y Son Gohan. Espero que os guste!**

**Narrado por Videl.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Felicidades, Son Gohan.**

Estaba sentada en el baño, con la puerta cerrada, la luz solo entraba por una ventana, tenía la cabeza agachada. Lo apreté con fuerza mientras mis ojos estaban cerrados. No sabía que hacer, pero ya era tarde. Lo había comprado y había echo lo que ponía en las instrucciones, solo faltaba ver lo que saldría. En verdad no quería ver el color, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón ya lo sabía...

* * *

**Un mes atrás en Nueva York.**

Me dejó caer en la amplia cama de aquel hotel lujoso que hace ya mucho tiempo habíamos reservado. Su frente estaba pegada a la mía mientras yo acariciaba su rostro y él mis piernas. Ya habíamos pasado la primera fase... estábamos casados. Ahora estábamos disfrutando de nuestro primer día en nuestra luna de miel y nuestra noche de bodas. Estaba muy nerviosa porque todavía no había echo esto, pero él tampoco, eso me hacia sentir más cómoda. Aunque estoy segura al cien por cien que antes alguien le dio consejos... él era tan inocente que no sabría muy bien. Nuestras miradas se cortaron cuando él me besó, sentí como mis labios ardían y yo me fundía en ellos. Al fin los dos teníamos momentos de tranquilidad, sin enemigos ni padres o hermanos por medio. Solo él y yo en aquella habitación.

Los rayos de luz molestaban mis ojos, los abrí poco a poco mientras los tapaba con mis manos. Miré a la derecha de la cama y estaba Son Gohan aún dormido. Empecé a acariciar su pecho desnudo con la yema de mi dedo, su cuerpo desprendía mucho calor. Miré su cara y solté una pequeña risa. Podía parecer aún más inocente dormido que cuando está despierto. Había esperado demasiado para tener una visión así. Ya llevábamos tiempo siendo novios, y siendo sincera si había surgido un momento especial entre los dos, pero en ese momento alguien aparecía por la puerta, tal cual como las películas, interrumpiendo. Pero al fin el conjuro se había roto, él y yo ya habíamos roto aquella maldición, y ha sido yéndonos lejos de nuestros familiares. Nueva York.

Me di cuenta que Son Gohan ya estaba moviéndose en la cama, sonreí al ver que arrugaba la nariz, y que con lentitud sus ojos se iban abriendo. Miró hacia donde estaba yo y se topó con mi mirada, como rápida acción consiguió robarme un beso y en verdad no me desagradó. Estaba acariciando mi mejilla, que estaba fría, pero con su calor empezó a desaparecer. Fue cuando yo volví a besarlo.

-¿Te parece que nos vayamos a desayunar y luego a ver la ciudad?-preguntó él cuando nos separamos.

-Yo tenía un plan mucho mejor que ese-sonreí al ver que él tenía ganas de saberlo-podemos llamar al servicio de habitaciones, que nos suban el desayuno, lo comemos en la cama, luego nos damos un baño relajante y volvemos a meternos en la cama.-

-¿Quieres pasar todo el día tumbada?-alzó una ceja y yo me reí al ver que no entendía.

-Por supuesto... tumbada-le susurré en el oído y le di un beso.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante estar aquí todo el día?-casi me daba algo, aun no entendía, pero dejé de prestarle atención cuando llamaron a mi móvil-¿quién es?-

-Mi padre-dije mientras respondía la llamada-¡papá!-

-_Videl, hija, ¡qué alegría!_-respondió mi padre al otro lado del teléfono-_¿qué tal estás? Me tienes que traer cosas de allí_.-

-Vamos, papá-me quejé un poco al saber que debía traer regalos-tú eres el Campeón del Mundo, vienes mucho aquí. ¿Por qué no lo compras para la próxima?-

-_Me hace ilusión un regalo de mi pequeña_-luego oí como su tono cambiaba a más serio-_¿qué tal está Son Gohan?_-

-Muy bien papá...-él me interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

-_¿Qué ha echo esta noche?_-me puse azul al oír a mi padre hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Qué demonios quiere que le diga? ¿Qué comimos galletas, vimos la televisión y dormimos sin hacer nada?-_¡ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYA ECHO NADA! POR QUE SI NO_...-

-¿Si no qué papá?-pregunté en un tono de humor, ya que él no tenía nada que hacer con Son Gohan.

-_Porque si no... ¡no le hablaré más!_-respondió y yo empecé a reír.

-Seguro que eso le molestará-dije aun con humor-papá, debo colgar. Ya te llamaré.-

-¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?-preguntó Son Gohan cuando colgué mientras me daba cuenta de que se vestía.

-Me mandó saludos para ti-contesté en broma-¿por qué te vistes?-

-No quiero pasar todo el día tumbado aquí sin hacer nada-me caí de la cama al oír el comentario-¡Videl! ¿Estás bien?-

-Perfectamente-me levanté con rapidez y me puse a vestir sabiendo que al final saldríamos-pero va siendo hora de que alguien te de clases de ironía.-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Por nada!-cuando ya me vestí me fui a su lado-entonces ¿dónde vamos?-

-A ver la ciudad ¿no?-preguntó él mientras salíamos de la habitación.

-Esta bien, tenemos una semana y media para conocer los lugares-dije agarrándome del brazo de Son Gohan.

Estuvimos viendo muchos sitios, comiendo en restaurantes caros y a veces en los de comida rápida, dando largos paseos en las noches y siempre acabábamos en el mismo punto, el hotel. Allí dábamos rienda suelta a una loca pasión. Él demostraba amarme, yo me dejaba llevar y demostraba que era el mismo sentimiento el que yo tenía hacia él. Nunca en la vida hubiese imaginado que fuera tan distinto a lo que yo podría imaginar, pero mi imaginación ya estaba lejos de aquello. Ningún hombre podría compararse jamás a él, no sería capaz de cambiarlo, tampoco de dejar de amarlo. Desde el primer día en que le vi ya descubrí que había algo especial, muy especial.

* * *

**Una semana y media más tarde.**

Ya había acabado nuestra luna de miel, íbamos a nuestra casa que yo aún no la conocía solo sabía que estaba en la montaña Paoz, al lado de la de mis suegros. No me importaba lo más mínimo estar cerca de ellos, en verdad la comida de su madre era deliciosa y con Goten me lo pasaba muy bien, y Goku también era una gran persona, Son Gohan se parecía mucho en la inocencia a él, así que el ir a verlos no me desagradaba para nada.

Cuando llegamos a la casa entramos vimos que era muy amplia y estaba muy bien decorada. Había una escalera, un hermoso salón y se podía ver un poco al fondo la cocina. Sentí como el brazo de Son Gohan me rodeaba y se acercaba a mi oído para susurrarme.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó él-mi madre estuvo trabajando para amueblarla.-

-Es muy bonita-contesté mientras entraba al lado de él-y grande.-

-Sí-respondió mientras miraba también la casa-es una capsula, se la pedí a Bulma.-

-¡Me gusta!-dije mientras subía las escaleras-no es tan grande como la casa de mi padre... pero lo prefiero así.-

-Me alegra saberlo-subió las escaleras conmigo.

Empezamos a explorar nuestra nueva casa y al final entramos a nuestra habitación. Guardamos la ropa que traíamos en las maletas en el armario. Cuando terminamos me tumbé en la cama, era muy cómoda. Al lado se echó Son Gohan, visto lo visto también le gustaba. No tarde en ponerme encima de él. Nos quedamos mirando por gran rato, le dediqué una sonrisa que pronto me correspondió. Iba a besarle cuando empezó a sonar mi aparato para decirme que había un peligro. Estaban tardando mucho la verdad. Era una de las cosas que también interrumpían.

Nos pusimos los trajes para que la gente no nos conociera y salimos volando a donde nos dijeron, al parecer hubo un incendio en un edificio. Al llegar nos dimos cuenta como todo estaba lleno de llamas y los bomberos intentaban apagar el fuego. Oíamos a gente desde dentro pedir ayudar y entramos con rapidez para socorrerlos. Nos separamos para tardar menos y yo fui a ayudar a un anciano que consiguió salir con vida. Cuando iba a salir empecé a oír llorar a un niño y fui en su busca, pero no lo encontraba. De repente escuché algo crujiendo, miré hacia arriba y estaba rompiéndose algo de madera que había en el techo. Lo último que recuerdo fue que cayó y me dio.

* * *

-¡VIDEL!-oía gritar a alguien desesperadamente mi nombre-¡Videl! ¡Por favor, Videl, despierta!-

-Son... Son Gohan-le nombré cuando pude verle y entonces me puse a toser.

-Te encontré inconsciente, te había caído algo-decía mientras me echaba agua. Miré alrededor y estábamos sobre la hierba y al lado había un río.

-¿Dónde estamos?-me miré y me di cuenta que solo iba en ropa interior y me sonrojé un poco-¿por que estoy semi desnuda?-

-Casi no podías respirar, y el traje que llevabas debajo era muy ajustado y te apretaba-explicó él mientras me limpiaba la cara-y en cuanto al lugar, no estamos lejos de casa. Estabas mal y pensé que necesitabas agua fresca.-

-Gracias-le contesté mientras me incorporaba para sentarme y luego di un suspiro-¿y mi ropa?-

-Allí-señaló a un árbol donde se encontraban en unas ramas.

-Será mejor que me vista entes de que enferme-intenté levantarme, pero Son Gohan agarró mi muñeca y lo impidió.

Me besó con tanta pasión que no pude reaccionar, estaba clavada, y eso que ya me había besado antes, pero este beso no era igual a los demás. Al final conseguí reaccionar y responder el beso de Son Gohan. Sentía tanto fuego en sus labios que llegaba a quemarme. Me tumbó en la hierba y se puso encima de mí sin cortar el beso. Notaba como con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo que poco a poco se iba encendiendo como una llama. Le quité el traje quedando en ropa interior como yo. Sentía como la mía iba desapareciendo y sus labios recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía sus caricias.

-Son Gohan...-intenté decir-te amo.-

* * *

**Hoy unas horas antes de lo ocurrido**

Estaba cocinando una receta que Chi Chi me dio. Se trataba de la comida favorita de Son Gohan y me apetecía hacérsela. El humo se pegaba a mi piel y empezaba a molestarme. El olor parecía bueno, pero no mucho para mi. Me eché un poco hacia atrás y empecé a toser molesta. Salí corriendo al baño, tenía nauseas, me encontraba muy mal.

Me lavé la cara y me miré en el espejo, estaba aún más blanca de lo que era. Me sentía muy mal. Como un golpe en la cabeza recordé algo, me asusté mucho y salí de la casa para ir a la ciudad.

Necesitaba saber que mi imaginación me jugaba una mala pasada, no podía ser lo que yo creía. Pero sinceramente, no sabía si en el fondo estaba tan molesta como pensaba. Puede que fuera lo que faltara en mi vida, y no sería tan desagradable como yo pienso. Pero a veces, antes de hacerse ilusiones lo mejor es confirmar que es cierto, aunque lo más seguro es que lo fuera.

* * *

**Actualmente**

Dí un largo suspiró y tragué saliva, con valor, al final abrí los ojos, y así miré el color que era... rosa. Tal como creía y sabía, sonreí mientras noté como mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

Oí la puerta abrirse y levantando la mirada le vi, aquel hombre que amaba preguntándome que pasaba. Estaba preocupado, pero no debía porque yo no lloraba por algo malo, estaba feliz. Feliz porque algo bueno se avecinaba.

-Será mejor que vayamos haciendo compras-me levanté y me quité las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sin entender.

-Vamos a ser papás-vi como se quedó, paralizado sin poder decir nada. Pero pronto sacó una dulce sonrisa-**Felicidades, Son Gohan**.-

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este One-Shot de esta pareja. Como fue su romance y por ello creció vida en Videl. Dejen reviews :)**


End file.
